Our Story is the Story of Us
by Team Aurora
Summary: Percy Jackson's mother died in a mysterious car crash. Within a short period of time, Percy is shipped to New York and adopted by a rich and powerful family. In New York. he attends Goode High and goes to school like a normal kid,and he falls in love with Annabeth Chase. But when he and his new friends are threatened by notes left by a stalker, his life flips 180 degrees. Again. AU


**Chapter 1~ Percy Jackson**

* * *

Hello. Hola. Bonjour. Howdy! Well, every good story starts with an introduction. So, here's mine:

I'm Percy Jackson, a 16 year old from San Francisco. I have a B+ average in most classes, so I guess I'm an average at my brains. **(I'm not going to make Percy a hopeless idiot).** I have been swimming for as long as I remember. On the swim team, I am nicknamed Percy "The Shark" Jackson. Ever since I started middle school, I have been on a football team as a running back.

In my family, I have a mother named Sally Jackson and she is the BEST. No mother can beat her. My mom works at a bakery but is a writer in her free time. **(I can see Sally being a Baker in a kitchen).** Every week we make blue cookies together (her batch comes out perfectly and mine comes out as a pile of batter). She had a troubled life. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was five and her uncle was a terrible guardian. She dropped out of high school to care for her uncle with cancer, but he died and my mom was left without a diploma or money. Luckily, she had my dad the whole way.

I don't know much about my dad. He was a colonel in the Marines and joined when he was 17. My dad and her were best friends their whole lives, and they both were next-door neighbors. I know that he has my black hair and green eyes. And that he was killed sacrificing himself so his team could flee. All that was found a note enclosed in a container that miraculously did not explode. The note read,

 _My dear love Sally,_

 _If I don't return, I want you to know that I love you and I am sorry that I wasn't there for our son's birth. Please live life without me to the best. I don;t want your life to end because you have big dreams that deserved to be fulfilled. If I don't make it, can you please do me a favor:_

 _Name our son Perseus. He was one of the only greek heroes with a good ending. I hope that our son would also have Perseus' luck and lead a happy, courageous life._

 _Take care Sally. I will love you today and forever,_

 _Poseidon_

All that is what I know about my biological father. Nothing more, Nothing less.

And my step-father Gabriel Ugliano is a nightmare. I nicknamed him "Smelly Gabe" when I was five because he smells like a diaper dieing in moldy cow poo. Yup, that's a disgusting analogy for a disgusting walrus, oh I'm sorry, _"man"_. He's made my life and my mother's life miserable. I had a break from him when I was 12 and attended Yancy Academy Boarding School, but that school was shut down, so I have to attend the normal Yancy Academy.

He plays poker with his buddies, throws beer bottles and cigarettes all across the carpet, and leaves his dirty socks EVERYWHERE. He has some toe fungus that made me stop watching TV when his socks landed on the remote.

He expects me to pay for his poker funds, and I don't tell my mom a thing. It was our "guy secret" meaning if I told my mom, he would beat me to death. Which he has come close to before **(WARNING: THERE WILL BE SIGNS AND IMPLICATIONS of ABUSE IN THIS FANFIC).** He was even arrested once when our neighbor called the police at the sound of my screaming (he was cutting me open with his meat knife). But the police officer was his friend who let him off the hook.

I still have scars. The worst few are the ones from the middle of my neck, down to my abdomen and the other was from the inside of my elbow and goes to that bone that stick out on the pinky side of your hand. And the one from my abdomen to an area near my heart. I lots of thick white scars, which are kind of frightening to some. I've told my mom everything, except about the poker secret. She knows about the knife marks too. But she always said that she has to put up with him."He's good for us", she'd say. I don't know how and I have questioned her about it. She always shook her head and said the same thing.

His appearance in my life has taken a toll on my medical health. I have these abrupt flashes of pain that make me want to scream. Every since I was 14, it started. It wasn't that bad at first, like a pinch, but it's been getting worse. Recently I've experienced one that almost made me blackout.

I guess I should just get started with the story. It starts with me getting off of the plane...

* * *

I swallowed down my pain. The pain of loss.

About a day ago, my mom had passed away. She was with Gabe, who was driving. There was a storm that struck the car. It swerved into a ditch. The next morning, there was a ditch with my mother's body and a log crushed on her. Gabe was found snoring away on an air bag, with just some minor bleeding. I was never his legal step-son, which I am THANKFUL for, but that meant I had no home. I am an orphan.

Everything after happened so fast- a lady came to my home, took me onto a plane to New York to go to her orphanage. The lady- Aphrodite was...different

She wore a bright pink blazer with a white silk blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her hat was bizarre. It was bright pink, floppy, giant and had a golden egg with a silver halo on top. Her high heels were so high that the woman was about 5' 4" but with her heels, she was an inch short than me, and I am 6' 2". That's nine-inch heels. Even the girliest girls in my school never wore heels that high. And the looked painful. Like they could pass off as medieval torture devices.

"Here we are!" She squeals in a flinch worthy squeaky high pitched voice **(No offense to those with high voices, it just fits the description of what Percy thinks. I have a high voice myself, so I don't personally think this)**

"It's.. eccentric" I say hesitantly

"Why thank you! Aren't you the sweetest boy. And not shabby looking either." She says and clicks her tongue and winks at me. That made me sick to my stomach.

She led me to my room, with one other guy.

"You two get aquainted! Dinner at 9:30 for you!" She squeals.

"Hi, I'm Michael Yew." The short boy with blonde hair says

"Hi, I'm P-Percy Jack-Jackson" I say shakily

"Don't worry, you get used to her perkiness." He assures me.

"One can only hope." I say, and Michael laughs

"Haha. So what's your story?" He asks

I explain that my dad died before I was born, and my mom died recently because of a car accident.

"That's rough buddy. My dad shot my mom." My eyes widen at that

"And then, her shot himself with the last bullet. I watched the whole thing." Michael says glumly

"I'm sorry for your loss." I say

"It happened 5 years ago." He replies

5 years. He's been in this orphanage for 5 years.

"Yeah...not all of us get adopted so fast." He says really sadly. I just want to give this kid a hug and a break from life

"CAN PERCY JACKSON COME DOWN TO THE LOBBY" The loudspeaker announces

"I better go. I hope you get adopted into the best family you could ever find." I say

"Thank you. And if your are getting adopted now, it was nice meeting you." He says with a smile

"Nice meeting you too." I say, with a ghost of a smile. I head out of the room, and shut the door with a click behind me. I walk down the hall over to the lobby area, where a lady with brown hair is sitting. Aphrodite is on the couch near her.

"Ah Percy! Come sit." She says

I sit down on the loveseat

"So, this is Hera Olympian." She says

"It is nice to meet you." I say with a kind smile and I shake out my hand

"You too Percy. I know this may be sudden, but can you tell me your story?" She asks

"My dad was a colonel in the Marines but died when I was a fetus when he sacrificed himself so his team could flee a battle. My mother died a day ago from a car crash." I reply

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I hope you know that they have both been given a special place in Elysium." She says warmly

"You like Greek mythology too?" I ask

"My name is Hera." She says with a smile. This makes me smile too, my first smile since my mother's death

"So, how are you in school?" She asks

"I am a B+ student. I want to get into a good Marine Biology program in college. I am, or I guess now it would was, the captain of my swim team. I also was a running back for the football team." I reply

She asks me more questions, and I say my answers. She seems to like me.

"Well Aphrodite, I've been looking to adopt. I think I have found the perfect boy." She says, looking at me in the eyes, and I smile

"Percy, it's all up to you. Would you like to be part of my family. I have a son your age- Jason- he's also about to try out for the football team. I also have a daughter your age. Her name is Thalia. My husband is Zeus, but he's usually away on business like me. You'd be staying with Jason and Thalia." She says

"Of Olympian Enterprises?" I ask bewildered at the Zeus part

"That's the one." She says with a nod

"You seem like a great woman who would fill the void left by my late mother. Yes, I would love to be part of your family." I say

"Thank you Percy." She says.

I never got used to Aphrodite's high voice.

I sign my forms while the suitcases get put in a limo.

"Did I forget to mention that I am a billionaire?" She asks. I make no comment.

"Figures that would be an appropriate reaction" She chuckles at my lack of a response

The ride to the house- no _mansion-_ was uneventful. But the mansion is pure awesomeness.

It was all white with marble statues in the lawn. There was a black gate that had to be opened with a whispered password to enter. There were fountains made of pure gold, columns that were cut to perfection, gardens, houses, a horse stable, fields, and giant sparkling pools. It was beautiful.

The limo driver parked in the garage, that had a car wash in it. _Sweet!_

"I will show you to your room. There are a few things you should know. We don't have butlers because we believe that children should be taught the household skills and independence. Jason's room is across the hall from yours, and Thalia's is behind a wall of yours. Everything is yours to use, as long as it doesn't blow up the house." She says with a chuckle. It makes me laugh a bit too.

We enter the mudroom, and Hera uses a buzzing system to call for Jason and Thalia down.

"What Hera?" A girl's voice asks

"Just come here." Hera says. I stand awkwardly. The girl comes to view, with beats headphones around her neck, a white beanie on her head and a french braid draped onto a shoulder, and big silver hoops in her ears. She was in pajamas- a white and black silk mickey mouse tee shirt and red fluzzy pants with mickey mouse faces scattered. There were a splash of freckles across her nose. Her eyes were startling blue and flashing as if there were miniature lightning bolts in them. She looked about 5' 8" or so. **(I'm making Thalia a bit OOC)**

"Wha- who's this?" She asks tiredly

"Coming in a sec!" A boy's voice shouts. He comes tumbling down some stairs. A boy, with short cropped blonde hair appeared. His skin was as tan as mine. He looked pretty muscular, built like a football player like me. He was looked about an inch or two shorter than me, but we are kind of far away. He has a scar on his upper lip. He's wearing Beats around his neck too, and was wearing a blue tee shirt and blue-black plaid pajama pants. His eyes were like Thalia's but calmer, like a storm that just disapated.

"Hello?" He says when he looks at me

"Hello, I'm Percy." I say with a smile

"I've just adopted Percy." Hera says with a smile

"Really? It's nice to meet you Percy. You'll love it here." Jason says

"Hope you're tough. You'll need it here. Welcome to the family." Thalia says

For the next two hours, we talk about our lives. On a daily basis, we would get up at 5:30, breakfast at 6:00 and get into the car at 7:00. Every week we switch who would drive us and pick up their friends. Thalia and Jason usually have some sport after school so they would be at practice until 5:30, and go home at around 6:00. They do homework that usually lasts until 8:00, and when they are done, they eat dinner, usually together. Curfew is at midnight.

"So, what do we do on weekends?" I ask

"We hang out with our friends, wherever." Thalia says

"Hello?" A voice calls

"Dad!" Thalia calls

I hear footsteps, and then a tall man with a suit complete with a pocket square and tie walks in. His beard in neatly trimmed. His face is a permanent scowl and his eyes look as if he wants to vaporize anyone who talks to him

"Who are you." He growls at me

"Uh, I'm Percy Jackson..sir" I add sir hastily at the end

"Who's your father?" Zeus asks

"Poseidon." I answer

"Poseidon? You're Poseidon son?" He asks

"Yeah." I confirm. Then another thing popped into my head. "You knew my father?" I ask

"Yes. We were next door neighbors during our childhood. Along with Sally. We were both friends with Sally, your mother, but we hated each other directly until 6th grade. His parents were moving to England because your grandfather was moved to a higher position. He lived with me till the end of high school and we became best friends. He fell in love with Sally too. Oh, it was so fun to embarrass him around Sally." Zeus reminisced

"I don't know much about my father." I admit

"Well, I know a lot. How's Sally doing. I haven't seen her since her wedding. I was there you know. I saw you as a 3 year old." Zeus says

"Um, my mom died recently, like a day ago. Car crash." I say, looking down

"What?" He says incredulously

"I found out the next morning." I say

"I'm very sorry Percy." He says

"Thank you Sir." I say

"Call me Zeus." He says

"Okay." I say

Thalia cleared her throat. We all looked at her, also Jason who was watching the exchange

"Dinner is actually now." Thalia says and points at the time

Jason shows me to the dinner table, and I eat some of the best food ever. Hera joins us.

We have this fancy Italian food complete with pasta prepared to perfection, bread rolls, salads, and steak. It's SOO good, but my mother's food beats anything else.

"Do you have any preferences?" Hera asks

"I won't eat any seafood _ever._ And this may seem weird, but can my food be blue?" I ask

"Blue?" Jason asks, seeing if he heard me correctly

"Yeah, it was a tradition my mom did." I say

"It's easier than what Jason wants. He only food with a Latin name." Thalia says, and I look at Jason expectantly

"What? You only eat Blue food. Same thing." He says

We finish up dinner, and I freshen up a bit. Currently, I am staying a guest bedroom, but I will get my own soon.

I walk around the mansion grounds and reach the stables.

Inside, I walk around and found 6 horses. All of them were tan except two of them. One was a shocking white that almost seemed to glow in the darkness. The other, was midnight black, melting into the shadows. I walked up to the Black one and started run my hands on the horse's head hair. The horse whines.

"Who are you?" A voice says. It sounds like a he.

"I'm Percy Jackson, the new adopted kid." I say

"You're Percy. It's nice to meet you, my name is Butch Iris, and I am the Equestrian here." The guy says. He is kind of pale, all brawns and a rainbow tattoo?

"Nice to meet you too." I say and shake his hand

"Do you want to know the story about that horse?" Butch asks and I nod my head

"Well, this horse is named Blackjack. He's the most rebellious horse out of all the horses. We saved him from a farm called the Princess Andromeda, when he was a mere foal and was being beaten up. Ever since he got here, he's been kind of a free fellow. There's this giant field where he goes in the day and he walks back here at around 5:00. He only eats sugar cubes so it's a miracle he' isn't obese. There is one thing unsettling about him. He never lets anyone ride him. Jason tried to ride Blackjack when they were younger and the poor kid was flung off into a tree. Got a broken arm and a sprained ankle from that." Butch says

"I'm very surprised he's letting you pet him. Usually he bites the hand of any poor kid who pets him. He's alright with me, but sometimes bites." Butch says, holding up his bandaged hand

"I guess he likes me." I say

"Most likely. I wonder if you might be able to tame him. Zeus got angry when Jason got injured and is going to send Blackjack to a farm that keeps him cooped up 24/7." Butch says

"That's horrible!" I say

"I agree." Butch says

"You look like a high school student." I comment

"I am a senior at Goode High. Thalia and Jason are juniors there too." Butch says

"Cool." I say, not sure of how else to respond

Butch looks at the thundering sky

"You better go in. There's a storm a comin'. " Butch says

"Bye." I wave and I sprint back to the mansion where Hera finds me

"Ah, Percy! There you are! You are enrolled into Goode High. Based on your academic history and your interests I received on your info page from Aphrodite, I put together a schedule for you. Tell me by 10:00 if you want to change anything." Hera says and hands me a chart

 _Period No. ~ Course ~ Teacher (Addressed name)_

 _1 ~ Trigonometry Honors ~ Triangle Pythagoras (Mr. Pythagoras)_

 _2 ~ Film and Literature ~ Paul Blofis (Mr. Blofis)_

 _3 ~ AP Marine Biology ~ Merman Triton (Mr. Triton)_

 _4 ~ Physical Education (Gifted) ~ Gleeson Hedge (Coach Hedge)_

 _5 ~ Lunch_

 _6 ~ European History Honors ~ History Thucydides (Mr. Thucydides)_

 _7 ~ Elective (Drama) ~ Bacchus Dionysus (Mr. D)_

 _8 ~ Greek Language AP ~ Athena Minerva (Ms. Minerva)_

I am fine with these classes. I'm just wondering why are all but two of the teachers having a Greek name?

I walk back to the guest room and I plop down onto the bed. _i'm so tired..._ I thought. I felt my eyes droop into a deep sleep.


End file.
